cinta hilang
by tukiyem
Summary: Saat itu hujan dan tanah menari-nari dalam naungan bintang. — untuk hari ibu.


Hela napas berembus.

Mikuo melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian melirik ke arah kalender.

Tanggal dua puluh dua terlingkar jelas dengan spidol merah disana.

Mikuo mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

.

.

**Cinta Hilang**

.

.

* * *

_selamat siang, ibu._

* * *

.

.

Langit bersimbah hujan, tanah terinjak basah oleh air hujan yang meluncur sambil tertawa. Suara hujan terdengar sayup dari luar jendela. Mikuo melirik ke luar, banyak wanita yang membawa putra-putrinya berkeliling blok. Mereka tertawa dan riang. Menggandeng anaknya.

Sedangkan Mikuo sendirian; dengan stetoskop bergelantungan mendekap leher.

Lelaki berusia dua puluhan itu menyesap kopi hangatnya, menyentuh bibir gelas dengan bibir merah pucatnya. Aroma biji kopi menyembul hangat dari dalam gelas. Mempertemukan Mikuo dengan suasana nyaman dalam hati. Kepalanya kembali beradu pada kalender.

Tanggal dua puluh dua desember.

Sepi menusuk.

_tok tok tok_

Bunyi ketukan terdengar jelas dari belakang pintu cokelat, Mikuo menaruh gelas di atas meja dan segera menoleh dari sumber suara. Tak lama, seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat tua masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan senyum terlukis dalam wajah. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Dokter, bagaimana kabar Anda?" Wanita bernama Meiko itu mendekap berkas dalam dada.

Mikuo tersenyum, membenarkan posisi kacamata, "Kabar saya baik. Bagaimana kabar Anda?" Ia balik bertanya, menatap jelas wajah cantik Meiko yang tersenyum. Mikuo menghela napas, wajah Meiko sungguh lembut. Sungguh mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Sama dengan Anda. Oh, iya, Anda sudah merayakan Hari Ibu?" Meiko bertanya. Ia melangkah mendekati sang dokter. "Saya diberikan kue kering oleh dua anak saya; Meito dan Kaiko, lucu sekali, iya 'kan?" Wanita itu masih tersenyum. Mikuo iri. Iri sekali.

Bukan, bukan iri pada Meiko.

Mikuo iri pada Meito dan Kaiko; putra-putri dari Meiko.

Cukup.

"Tentu saja. Mereka anak-anak yang manis," Mikuo berkata; mengiakan, tak lama, ia bersandar pada kursi dokter yang sedari tadi didudukinya. "Dan... umm, saya belum memberikan apapun pada Ibu saya. Agak memalukan, sebenarnya. Ahahaha." Mikuo tertawa, tawa yang memaksa.

"Ah, Anda harus memberikan sesuatu! Bagaimana kalau kue?" Meiko mengusulkan.

"Duh, saya tidak ada waktu untuk memasak." Mikuo berkilah.

"Kartu ucapan?" Meiko kembali memberikan usulan yang berbeda.

"Ah! Mana bisa? Beliau tidak akan suka."

"Seikat bunga mawar merah muda? Saya dengar, bunga mawar melambangkan kasih sayang."

Mikuo tertegun. Napasnya seperti berhenti ketika mendengar usulan yang satu ini.

"Dan akan lebih indah jika Anda sendiri yang memetiknya, bukan begitu?"

Sekali lagi, Mikuo menahan napas. Tentu saja, tentu saja, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya?

"Baiklah Dr. Hatsune, sekarang waktu istirahat saya sudah habis, maaf jika mengganggu Anda." Meiko berbalik arah, kemudian melangkah santai ke pintu keluar. Menapakkan kaki berlalu dari ubin kelabu menuju aula besar bersama suster-suster lainnya. Mikuo menopang dagu.

Seikat bunga saja 'kan?

* * *

Mikuo tidak menghiraukan hujaman air hujan yang membasahi punggungnya, lelaki itu sudah berpenampilan tanpa jas dan kacamata dan stetoskop. Tangannya sedari tadi tak hentinya mencari-cari sekuntum-demi-kuntum bunga mawar―merah muda, mawar merah muda―yang menjadi hadiahnya.

Ya, hadiahnya.

Tapi tak pernah Mikuo bayangkan kesulitannya bisa seperti ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, Mikuo bertanya pada tukang bunga dimanakah ia mendapatkan bunga-bunga cantik itu; jawabannya adalah tebing di pinggir kota; lengkap dengan wejangan bahwa memanjat tebingnya tidak boleh sembarangan lah, tidak boleh tanpa pengaman lah.

Tapi siapa peduli?

Tujuh―delapan kuntum bunga mawar merah muda berada dalam telapak tangannya, hujan menyelimutinya, dingin mengoyak jantung, napas memburu tak kenal waktu, Mikuo tersenyum puas. Matanya berbinar dan ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Napasnya seperti berhenti sesaat.

Ia bergegas melangkah maju dalam hitungan detik. Langkahnya cepat―sangat cepat.

Seperti ada setan mengerjarnya.

* * *

Mikuo berjongkok, menyodorkan delapan kuntum bunga mawar.

"Ibu, selamat hari ibu."

Mikuo berkata, diselingi suara hujan yang berdesir menghantam bumi, suasana dingin memeluk tubuh dan air mata mengalir menuju dagu. Mikuo tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan yang berhiaskan bunga mawar kotor berselimutkan tanah pada sebuah batu nisan di sampingnya. Tanah bergumul di depan batu nisan yang tertimpa hujan. Awan mendung seolah tertawa.

Di atas batu nisan itu, bertuliskan _REST IN PEACE_ dengan huruf kapital yang besar.

Dan nama _MIKU HATSUNE_ terpampang jelas di bawah kalimat itu.

Air mata Mikuo tumpah lagi.

"Aku kangen Ibu."

.

.

* * *

_bagaimana kabar ibu?_

* * *

.

.

**E N D**

.

.

* * *

vocaloid:  
**yamaha; crypton future media; etc**

this story:  
**shiinonome**

* * *

.

.

**ending note:** lagi-lagi ini fail~ tapi saya nggak nahan ingin berbagi cerita galau ke readers semua ;;~;; semoga kalian semua suka, dan semoga kalian semua juga nangis *plak* *nggak mungkin lah* ketika baca fanfiksi ini. oke sekian. terima kasih. T_T


End file.
